University of Michigan
The University of MichiganShaffer, Andrew (2016). Ghosts From Our Past: Both Literally & Figuratively: The Study of the Paranormal, p. 46. Three Rivers Press, New York NY USA, ISBN 9781101906002. Line reads: "At the University of Michigan, we tested out of the lower-level liberal arts courses." is a public research university located in Ann Arbor, Michigan. History Primary Canon Erin Gilbert and Abby Yates were accepted to the University of Michigan. They believed their unconventional beliefs would be embraced by forward-thinking professors and enrolled in courses, such as Physics 107---Twentieth Century Concepts of Space, Time, and Matter, Physics 115---Principles of Physics, and Quantum Mechanics I. They asked Professor Rice about the possibility of interdimensional entities crossing over into their world and were laughed out of Quantum Mechanics I. However, due to the heavy course load and part-time jobs at the dorm cafeteria, they had little time to study the paranormal. For sophomore year, they signed up for the most advanced course available for undergraduates: Professor Alderman's Particle Physics & Theoretical Cosmology. On the first day of class, Erin and Abby realized they were the only two to sign up. It was a notoriously tough class taught by an infamously eccentric old man. Alderman implored them to sit closer then asked if either of them had the textbook. Alderman skimmed through Abby's book. He stated theoretical cosmology was evolving too fast to print and half the book was already out of date then casually tossed the text into the trash. A couple weeks later, "The X-Files" premiered on September 10, 1993 and blew Erin and Abby's minds. It had everything they liked: two photogenic agents investigating paranormal phenomena, unexplained flying objects, and cryptids. They liked Special Agent Dana Scully, a smart and successful butt kicking woman with a degree in physics but they gravitated towards Fox Mulder because was like them, consumed with explaining the unexplainable. A couple days later, they discussed the show during cosmology class and caught Alderman's ear. He asked them if they believed in the paranormal. Erin kicked Abby under the desk but she ignored her and stated they had an open mind about unlike some people. Alderman admitted he was the only professor at the University that believed in the paranormal. He explained he had dual degrees, one in physics and one in parapsychology. He even taught the latter at the New York Institute of Technology previously but swore Abby and Erin to secrecy about it or he could be fired. As the semester pressed on, Erin and Abby often spoke about the paranormal with Alderman. Alderman had theories about how the paranormal intersected with particle physics and even believed it would one day become a unified field of study. He was surprised they kept up with his ideas but quickly caught on they researched the topics on their own. As the December 18 final exam loomed, Alderman announced it was being moved to 10 pm and instructed them to meet him in the campus parking lot with flashlights, plenty of batteries, and clothing appropriate for the winter weather. Alderman revealed they were going on a ghost hunt. They went to a ranch house about a mile off campus. Alderman explained the owner, a single woman, experienced chills, saw shapeless objects in the corner of her eye, and saw blood pour out of her shower head. Alderman handed them audiotape recorders and revealed the plan was to record for four to five hours in the hopes they would record electronic voice phenomena. He excused himself and went to the bathroom. 15 minutes later, Erin went to the kitchen to get something to eat and ran into the homeowner. She forgot it was the night of the stake out. The women went to go look for Alderman and screamed. Erin and Abby ran to the bathroom and found him slumped back on the toilet, dead of a heart attack. Erin and Abby gave their statement to the police at 2 am. The homeowner handed Alderman's duffel bag of paratechnological gadgets to them. They slept till noon the next day then replayed their recorders. At 52:43 on Abby's, they heard a man's voice say "The Truth... is out... there." They weren't sure if it was the ghost of Alderman, another ghost in the house, or a stray radio signal. Erin and Abby quit their part-time jobs to focus on the studying the paranormal. To make up for the loss of money, they took out additional student loans and donated blood. Over the years, they managed to convince some people to let them in their houses to investigate. They racked up thousands of hours but after two and a half years, gathered no confirmation of spectral entities. Erin and Abby graduated with bachelors of science in physics in May 1996.Interview with Andrew Shaffer Andrew Shaffer says: " In May 1996, they graduated with their undergrad degrees from the University of Michigan." Erin was accepted into the physics department at Princeton University and Abby planned to stay in Michigan for graduate school. They decided to spend the summer writing a book on the paranormal so pioneering it would render all existing books in the field obsolete. They hunkered down at the University of Michigan's Special Collections Library and went through research papers, journals and rare books.Shaffer, Andrew (2016). Ghosts From Our Past: Both Literally & Figuratively: The Study of the Paranormal, p. 11. Three Rivers Press, New York NY USA, ISBN 9781101906002. Line reads: "They were all of twenty-two when they wrote it, with nothing more than undergrad degrees from a Big Ten School."Shaffer, Andrew (2016). Ghosts From Our Past: Both Literally & Figuratively: The Study of the Paranormal, p. 15. Three Rivers Press, New York NY USA, ISBN 9781101906002. Line reads: "We'd just graduated with bachelors of science in physics. One of us---Abby---planned to return to Michigan for grad school while the other---Erin---had been accepted into the physics program at Princeton." After two weeks and a lot of Chinese take out from Tomorrow's Teriyaki, they completed a single-spaced 460 page manuscript for "Ghosts from Our Past: Both Literally and Figuratively: The Study of the Paranormal".Shaffer, Andrew (2016). Ghosts From Our Past: Both Literally & Figuratively: The Study of the Paranormal, p. 15-16. Three Rivers Press, New York NY USA, ISBN 9781101906002. Line reads: "And our favorite place, Tomorrow's Teriyaki, graciously supported us in our endeavor by delivering directly to our temporary workspace. Two weeks after sitting down, we had a single-spaced, 460-page manuscript that we christened Ghosts from Our Past: Both Literally and Figuratively: The Study of the Paranormal." Notably, it contained their own theory, the Spectral Field Theory. It postulated the existence of a new gauge field, hereafter known as the spectral ether and it was through the localized excitation of this ether by interdimensional entities in the form of spectral and standard model particles that resulted in the manifestation of ectoplasm. They printed a "truckload" of copies but couldn't sell any. To make matters worse, a promotional appearance on the campus talk show "Wolverine Scene" didn't go well. Erin and Abby's friendship came to an end, too.Shaffer, Andrew (2016). Ghosts From Our Past: Both Literally & Figuratively: The Study of the Paranormal, p. 16. Three Rivers Press, New York NY USA, ISBN 9781101906002. Line reads: "We printed a truckload of copies but no one wanted them. We were far ahead of our time. A promotional appearance on a campus talk show, Wolverine Scene, didn't play out the way we'd intended, and our friendship and the book both died quiet deaths." Abby worked on a dual degree in Astronomy and Physics in her graduate studies. Secondary Canon Deleted Scenes After they finished writing "Ghosts from Our Past: Both Literally and Figuratively: The Study of the Paranormal," Abby and Erin were slated to make a promotional appearance on the Best Reads "On the Quad" segment of the "Wolverine Scene" but only Abby showed up. The host introduced Abby by her full name then remarked it was a thick and heavy book. Abby stated they did their research. The host focused on Erin's absence. Abby thought it was going to be a good story and ad-libbed she was probably in the middle of research. The host joked Erin could be a ghost flying around her head. Graduates *Erin Gilbert *Abby Yates Employees *Professor Rice *Host of Best Reads "On the Quad" Former Employees *Professor Alderman (deceased) Trivia *Abby was captain of the University of Michigan Curling Team.Ghosts from Our Past prop inside jacket Line reads: "She is currently working on a dual degree in Astronomy and Physics at University of Michigan, while at the same time serving as captain of the University of Michigan Curling Team."''Since Abby was in graduate school at the time, it is assumed she participated in Club sports at the University of Michigan, regarding the Curling Team. *In Chapter 03 of the extended version of the movie, Erin's framed University of Michigan Bachelor's Degree can be seen in her box after she is fired. *In Gag Reel 2 of the movie's special features, the book interview from the scene in "The Breakup" appears briefly. *On page 13 of the Ghostbuster's Handbook and page 9 of the Proud to Be a Ghostbuster (2016 Book), there is a photo still college-era Abby at the book interview from the scene in "The Breakup" *On page 50-63 of Ghostbusters Official Novelization (Ghostbusters 2016 by Nancy Holder), there is a flashback to a Thanksgiving Day holiday during the University of Michigan era, when Erin and Abby investigated Depot Town for paranormal activity and met another investigator named Martha Kinsler. Appearances Primary Canon *'Ghosts From Our Past: Both Literally & Figuratively: The Study of the Paranormal' **Mentioned on page 15. **Covered on page 46-54. **Mentioned on page 215. Secondary Canon *'Ghostbusters (2016 Movie)' **Deleted Scenes ***Past Lives ****Mentioned by Erin.Erin Gilbert (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Deleted/Alternate Scenes; (Deleted Scene): Past Lives (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 0:01:17-0:01:19). Sony Pictures. ''Erin Gilbert says: "It was on a college channel at the University of Michigan." ***The Breakup Notes References Gallery From Film and Trailers Unless otherwise noted, the screen caps come from the Extended Edition of the film. Gb2016 chapter03 img44.jpg|Erin's University of Michigan degree Gb2016 chapter03 img45.jpg|Erin's University of Michigan degree Behind the Scenes and Interviews Secondary Canon GB2016DSTheBreakupSc29.png|As seen in deleted scene "The Breakup" GB2016DSTheBreakupSc31.png|As seen in deleted scene "The Breakup" GB2016DSTheBreakupSc32.png|As seen in deleted scene "The Breakup" Category:Locations Category:GB:2016 Locations